The Return
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Raven returns and over hears Cyborg talking to her? CyRae.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I am a poor teen living with his mother. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

_There was one room in the tower, most of the titans never dared enter. No, not the laundry room on Beast boys laundry day. But rather, the territory of the Raven. The room that once entered, could get you a free ticket to an alternate reality or shrink you to the miniature size of an imp. Well not really, only if ones curiosity gets the best of them, will harm be bestowed on them. The soul blinded by the good and light in the world could possibly lose their mind in the room of the Raven._

_BUT WAIT! Who dares tread on the Ravens ground._

_Oh, it is her. The Raven in presence._

_After so many years, flying back to the nest that is now basically foreign ground._

_She is timid , slowly walking step by step for she knows some one had trespassed on her grounds._

0-0-0-0

"Hmmm." Raven mumbled to herself as she slowly inspected everything in her room.

'Nothing seems to of been moved an inch, yet there's not one speck of dust to be found on anything.'

Letting her guard down, she went over to her bed and flopped down.

'Who would dare come into my room or better yet who would actually clean it.'

"I don't deserve this, I'm worse off then Terra. I completely abandoned my team." Raven told herself in voice below a whisper.

'They must clean it every week, expecting me to return the next day. Who would continue to do that for three years?'

She felt her sheets with her fingers then sighed.

"I have grown a lot I'm going to need a new bed." She mumbled, sleep clearly on her mind.

'What if they don't want me back?'

She answered her question faster then she had asked it.

'They would of left my room to dust and sold my books for a small fortune if they didn't want me back.'

Feeling at ease again she laid down and enjoyed the comfort of her room. It felt so peaceful she found herself drifting off quite fast.

The sound of loud footstep had her fully awake.

"It's 2:00 in the morning who could possibly be up and about at this hour." She asked herself as she stood up and crept over to put her ear to her door to listen to the heavy footsteps.

'Maybe they will just pass right by!' Raven thought trying to be optimistic.

But the foot steps came to a halt at her door. Then whoever was there knocked on it.

'Hmp! Like I'm home.' Raven thought as she summoned dark magic, becoming but a shadow in the corner.

Whoever it was knocked again then the door slid open and in walked a tall black man wearing some black sweats, a white tee shirt, and umm some pink bunny slippers.

He lingered for a second at the door then slowly entered the room, door closing behind him.

'Who is this, did they get a replacement for me? I wonder how many more members there are?'

"Well hello there Raven!" Greeted the stranger.

Ravens heart stopped. 'How does he know I'm here!'

The trespasser casually walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Nothing really new today just another routine day in the city."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well actually I accidentally shot Beasty in the butt. Hehe! I'm still getting used to this latest upgrade."

Raven looked at his arms to notice they were not flesh but of some metallic element.

'Could this possibly be Cyborg. What happened to him, how could this happen to him?'

"Yeah Nightwing scolded me for a little then he order me to train for a while. Don't worried I'm not getting sweat on your sheets, I took a shower a half an hour ago."

Raven watched on, completely confused.

'So he doesn't know I'm here, yet he's talking to me. Hmm, wonder when Cyborg went mad.' Raven puzzeled from the corner of the room.

"Terra got tired of nursing Beasty's burnt booty and came to help me train. She shot up earth and moved it around and I would aim and shoot them down." Cyborg said this last part with his arm in the air as if he was still training. But then Raven watched as he lowered his arm and his smile dwindled to a sad face."It was just like old times back when I was Cyborg and you were still here. Remember when we used to train together early in the morning, sometimes hour before the rest of the team were awake. I really liked that." He confessed with a sad smile on his face.

'Me too.' Raven agreed listening intently.

"Even though you've been gone for some time now, you remain the only one in my heart. I miss you even more everyday. Why did you have to go?" Cyborg asked not knowing the person with the answer was only a few feet away.

Raven heart was pounding loudly in her chest,

'I never knew Cyborg held such feeling for me.'

As Raven thought on this, something clicked in the depths of her mysterious mind.

'I'm not suppose to be hearing this, but then again this is my room.' Raven's emotions argued in her mind as she listened on.

"I never got to hold you like I would of liked or held your hand during a peaceful walk through the park." Cyborg said oblivious to the person he was talking about.

'This isn't right.' Raven thought finally coming to a conclusion in her mind. Raven closed her eyes and summoned her powers to teleport to where the boy wonder or should she say Nightwing resides. Before she teleported she heard a few more words but they weren't of love but rather of anger.

"It was really messed up how you just left without a……"

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: This was originally going to just be a oneshot but well I just kept writing more and more. I already have up to chapter 5 done in my notebook but the hard part for me is actually typing it. Oh and I have a different name for Cyborg but I don't think its very cool so could you guys like give me some names. I may used them or just keep the one I already have.


	2. Chapter 2

SiscoKid: I usually don't update back to back but well its been raining a lot around here and my mother scowling me for playing my 360 all the time. Well anyway enjoy. Just call yourselves lucky.

Disclaimer: Why do I even type these. Everybody knows I don't own any of the Titans.

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

Raven reappeared in front of Nightwing's room and just well stood there. Pondering how exactly to go about doing this.

'Hmm, I can't just say hi I'm back so see you tomorrow.'

She sighed heavily then knocked twice on the leader of the Titans door. She wait for a sec then she heard a voice similar to Robin's but deeper say. "Hold on a sec." and that she did, a bit nervous.

-SLINK-

Raven was speechless as she looked up at the aged leader of the Titans. His hair now as long as Aqualads and standing at a much taller height of 6'2. He only wore a sleeveless white shirt, showing off his muscular arms , some jogging pants , and of course the ever present mask.

He looked down at her his surprise nicely hidden behind his eye mask.

"Raven?" He asked in a shocked voice.

But then a stern look came across his face.

"Where the hell have you been. Do you have a good reason for abandoning us."

"Family business." Raven said vaguely. For to go into greater detail would cause memories of the war to flood her mind.

Nightwing nodded understanding immediately. Not wanting to pry he decided to change the subject.

"Well I'm guessing you wish to resume your duties as a Titan?" Nightwing asked hoping it to be so.

"Yes that would be nice." Raven said and caught a communicator Nightwing just so happened to have on him.

Nightwing stared at her pretty amazed at how much taller she had grown.

"We struggled for a while when you left. Not with crime fighting but internally within the tower. But as we always do we carried on and fought back."

"Look I'm sorry for just leaving. I truly am but I didn't want to endanger my friends and I would like it if we dropped the subject of my disappearance all together." Raven told him bitterly.

Excepting the explanation Nightwing put his hand on Ravens shoulder.

"Its good to have you back. Now that you're here the team is finally complete again."

Raven nodded then turn to walk away when Nightwing stopped her again.

"Oh and Raven. Its Nightwing now. Just thought you should know." Nightwing explained.

"Okay." Raven said even though she already knew. With out another word she disappeared before his eyes.

Nightwing blinked visibly behind his eye mask.

"Hmm, that's definitely new." He said wondering what the net day would be like.

0-0-0-0

Raven reappeared on her floor in front of the elevator.

'Still getting used to doing that.' She thought as she began to walk down the hallway but as she was turning the corner she heard her door slid open.

'What's a matter with me, why is my heart speeding up all the sudden?' she asked herself as she chanted silently and became but a shadow on the wall. Her heart basically stopping as Cyborg passed by her to the elevator. He stood waiting whistling a tune until the elevator arrived then he walked in turned around and pushed the down button.

Raven waited for the sound of the elevator to die before leaping out of the wall.

'Wait why the hell did I hide anyway? It's not like I'm unwelcome here or anything.'

"Whatever." She said shrugging it off and presumed down the hall to her room. Once she was back within the compounds of her territory she floated over and laid on her bed. With out thinking she sniffed her bed.

"He better not of made my bed smelly or there would have been hell to pay rather he loves me or not." Then she looked around her room.

"Since he's been so generous to clean my room I guess I would of let him off easy."

Sleep came over Raven fast as she laid in the small bed she grew up in. For the second time in years she could sleep peacefully without the worries of being killed in her sleep.

'I remember when I used to meditate before sleep so my dreams would not become reality.'

With in a few moments the Raven was asleep in her nest. To bother her would certainly earn you a horrid visit to your grave. Not really not even a hurricane could wake her from the best rest she has had in such a long time.

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: First off thank you all for reviewing especially the different for helping me out with the names and eye colors. I haven't watched the T.V show in a little while after it started to piss me off.

Well don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe tomorrow or next week. It all depends on the rain really. If it doesn't rains my friends will drag me out side to torture me with active crap. If I'm blessed with rain then I will update this and maybe my other story. Oh and the next chapters will be longer then this for now on.


	3. Breakfast

Siscokid: Man I'm sorry about the wait. The truth is I really just hated this chapter. It took major editing and revising but I'm done now. Did I already say sorry because I really am. If I knew where all you guys lived I would send you brownies and a carton of milk or a carton ice cream. Hm..does it strict anyone else as weird how both of those things are called cartons but they look nothing alike.

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth while.

* * *

Heavyarms woke up in his room, yes his room not lab. Since he is now mostly human besides for the exception of his arms , he had to lay in a actual bed.

"Arghh!" he yawned as he got up and walked sluggishly to his closet to get his super hero attire. Which was really just a pair of tight black jeans, a sleeveless black shirt and some silver rocket boots.

After getting dressed Heavyarms exited his room right into his lab. He sat down at his computer to check the towers security to check for intruders but there were none as usual.

He of course neglected to notice a sixth presence in the tower inhabiting the room of the Raven.

"Man I'm hungry. Guess I forgot to get a snack last night after leaving Ravens room." Heavyarms told himself as he made his way for the main room.

'Man I'm even starting to forget to eat when I go to her room. This has to be unhealthy. Yet it's the only thing that soothes me.' Heavyarms thought as he entered the main room.

"Finally awake I see. We have all been waiting for you." Nightwing said once he spotted him.

"I wasn't aware we had a meeting." Heavyarms retorted looking from Starfire, Terra to Beasty in curiosity.

"Well I sort made this meeting in short notice after Raven returned last night." Nightwing replied watching for his teams reactions.

Heavyarms, Starfire, and Terra reacted at the same time. Eyes wide, mouth hanging wide open.

"Hell, you could of scheduled it for twelve or something….Wait a minute what did you just say?" Beasty asked his green eyes wide opened.

"What I meant to say is we are a whole again as or second member Raven has finally returned." Nightwing announced with pride in his voice.

Starfire jumped over the table and tackled Nightwing to the ground "Oh glorious! I shall shower her in many kisses and hugs."

Beasty patted Terra on the shoulder. "Don't worry Terra we all forgave you. Even Raven." Beasty consoled her.

Heavyarms just sat at his chair with no react what so ever. He didn't know what to feel. Joy, shock, anger and doubt swarmed through his mind. Frustrated Heavyarms set up and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Only Nightwing notice's his departure.

* * *

Raven woke up with no worries in the world for the second day in her life. Her father and his army had been defeated and Azarath and earth were now safe from certain destruction.

Sitting up Raven rubbed her eyes. "I can truly get used to this." She mumbled tossing her sheets off and levitating out of bed. Her stomach growled right on cue as her feet hit the ground.

"Guess I'm pretty hungry. Maybe I should have stayed for the celebration dinner." Raven told herself as she made way for her door. But stopped just short of it.

'Wait everyone is there in the main room. How exactly do I just waltz in there as if I haven't been gone for the last three years.'

She stood there actually a bit nervous.

'Well I got to get this out of the way eventually and I'm sure Nightwings has told everyone already.'

With that at mind Raven teleported a few floors down to the hallway that led to the main room.

In four seconds flat she was tackled to the ground by a reddish orange blur that Raven identified as Starfire when her vision was fixed again.

Now Raven has been hugged by Starfire many of times but three years without one left her with no preparations.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire got out before breaking down on her shoulder.

Raven would of hugged her back if her arms were not bound to her side.

"I knew I should of slept in today." Raven joked making Starfire cry in laughter and joy.

"Star let her go before you kill her. She just got back!" The boastful voice of Beasty said. He stood rubbing his proud green chin hairs.

"Sorry." Starfire meekly said as she helped Raven off the floor. Raven got a better look at Beasty she couldn't help but notice he now had a gigantic curly green afro. His super hero costumed had not changed but he had got taller.

"Do you like?" Beasty asked as he patted his afro with a smile the size of his face.

"Go ahead and lie, that's what I always do." Said a voice Raven had not heard in a long time and considering she had been gone three years that meant something.

Raven looked behind Beasty to see Terra standing at the same height as herself with a smile on her face that vanished after Raven just stared at her.

"Look I'm really sorry but everyone makes mistakes don't they?" Terra asked nervous.

Raven smiled gently and answered "You and me both. But you had proved yourself a Titan a long ago."

"Why thank you Raven." Terra said as her and Beasty hugged Raven.

"Hey you still haven't answered my question." Beasty said and they all erupted in laughter.

* * *

"So you avoided meeting Raven and instead went to make breakfast. Hmm. I don't know but something doesn't add up here. What's up Heavy?" Nightwing asked as he leaned against a counter opposite of Heavyarms.

When the only answer Nightwing got was the sizzling of bacon he went on.

"Seriously! You can't still be mad at her for abandoning us. Everybody has their secrets and there's no reason why she has to tell us why she left and I don't want you bothering her about it." Nightwing concluded.

When yet again the sound of sizzling meats substituted for Heavyarms Nightwing asked.

"Are you mad at her Heavy."

At this Heavyarms sighed as he finished off the eggs.

"No I'm not mad at her, never was actually. The only thing I was ever mad at was her not being here for us….for me." Heavyarms answered, quite melancholy.

"Then why avoid her if you hate not being with her." Nightwing asked.

"Plain and simply it seems everything I get attached to goes away. First my mother, then Sarasim and finally Raven." Heavyarms said.

"But Raven came back." Nightwing told him.

"I know." Heavyarms answered.

"Then why avoid her." Nightwing asked exasperatedly.

"If we were to get close again I fear she will disappear again. I'm fine with just having her here." Heavyarms stated while pointing to his heart.

"Dude that was so gay." Nightwing said.

"Shut up!"

"Nah I'm just playing, I understand what you mean man." Nightwing said. They both took the food from the kitchen to the dinning room in silence.

"Man I think I'll eat in my room today."

"Why. Are you not strong enough to distance yourself yet or something." Nightwing asked.

"No, its not that. Its just I'm really starting to think God or some mighty force doesn't want me to be happy. I mean I would of stayed Cyborg any day if it would of helped save my mother instead. I'm really just starting to get fed up with it all and pissed off." Heavyarms replied angrily before exiting the room with a plate in hand.

"It seems Heavy's in a bad mood. Man nine months with out him in a bad mood. That must have been a record." Nightwing said to himself.

* * *

Almost immediately Raven noticed Heavyarms absence.

"Where's Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Yeah where is the dude? He cooks breakfast and doesn't stay to eat it." Beasty added as they all found a seat.

Nightwing looked up from the plate he was preparing.

"It's Heavyarms Raven and he's eating in his lab so he can fix up his cannon so it doesn't fry your green ass again." Nightwing explained.

"Oh that's cool then." Beasty said with a blush creeping up his face.

Ravens face showed more than disappointment at not being able to see her best friend.

"Don't worry you guys can make out after breakfast." Terra assured her with an evil smile.

Ravens eyes blazed with flames then cooled down again. "Yes I think I'll do just that." Raven said wiping the smile off Terra's and causing Beasty to fall out of his chair in laughter.

"Ack!" Nightwing choked on his food and took a second to swallow it. By the time he was ready to talk he had every bodies attention.

"Uh Raven you might not want to do that." Nightwing warned her not wanting her to bump into Heavyarms while he was in a bad mood.

"But Nightwing why, shouldn't Raven go talk to Heavyarms?" Starfire questioned confused.

Everyone was looking at him for the answer. Especially Raven.

Nightwing slowly munched on some toast. Thinking up a story at a speed only he could.

"Well Heavy is working on his arm as I have already told you all you and you all know how seriously Heavy takes fixing stuff especially since he hurt Beasty with it, he's really taking it seriously." Nightwing explained feeling like he had accomplished something.

In all truth he had really only rouse everyone's suspicion.

'Something's not right here. Why doesn't Cyborg want to see me, last night it seemed he couldn't wait for my return so why is he avoiding me now. He only avoids things he's unsure of but then again he has probably changed a lot in the time of my absence.' Raven thought to herself.

Seeing that his story was a complete flop, Robin had to think fast. 'Man I didn't even fool Beasty.' Robin thought glancing over at him as he rubbed his chin hair while raising at eyebrow back at Nightwing.

'Oh no not Star too. No, no not that look. Please stop giving me the look! Its going to kill me.'

"TRAINING!" Nightwing basically yelled.

Everyone looked at their leader as if he had finally lost it.

"We have to test and see how much Raven has learned or forgotten about battle tactics." Nightwing explained then sighed heavily as everybody moaned. "Well everyone but Terra, she helped out Heavy yesterday."

"HAHA!" Terra laughed and pointed at everyone but was cut short when Raven levitated a bowl of grits and sent it flying into Terra's face. The room went silent.

Then Beasty grabbed a hand full of scrambled eggs, hopped on top of his chair then at the top of his lungs hollered. "FOOOODFIIIIGHT!"

He threw one hand full of scrambled eggs at Nightwing then the next at Starfire.

While Robin acrobatically hopped out of his chair and dodged the speeding food projectile, Starfire sat confused and only said "What?" before being doused with scrambled eggs.

"Why do we fight?" Starfire asked before Raven took her hand and guided her behind a counter. Then Raven sat down the food she had levitated over.

"Its not a real fight Star, its just for fun okay." Raven explained as she peaked over the counter to see the teams had been formed. It seemed Terra and Beasty had joined powers and were double teaming the solo act Nightwing, who was acrobatically twisting and swirling all around actually gaining the upper hand.

"UH!" Beasty yelped with an afro full of ketchup.

"Its on now. Once you've hit the fro, you've got to go." Beasty said as he turned into a small but fast monkey, flinging breakfast foods at a speed Nightwing could barely dodge.

Raven ducked back down. "Now this is where we come in."

"Okay." Starfire nodded as she took up arms ready to fight.

"On the count of three lets help out your little Nightwing." Raven said gaining a blush out of her friend.

Raven counted with her fingers up to three then levitated some food up, got out of cover and started fighting, helping out Nightwing and giving him enough time to retreat to cover behind the counter.

"Thanks." he huffed, pretty tired. Then added "Never mess with a green mans fro."

Raven smiled then turned to Starfire who still hadn't helped at all.

"Uh Star….why didn't you do anything?" Raven asked then launched some sausage over the counter. A girly scream signified it had hit Beasty.

"You never counted to three." Starfire replied innocently.

"Oh, well you can also count with your fingers." Raven informed her. Robin chuckled lightly beside them.

"Well, are we ready?" Nightwing asked. The two females nodded and they launched their attack.

In the mist of battle, or one minute later. Raven got an idea and instead of attacking she summoned her powers to move the table Beasty and Terra were using as cover.

The two of them resembled deer's in headlights.

"Hold me." Beasty mumbled as he grasped Terra into a tight embrace.

* * *

"Man I smell as if I was thrown into a meat cologne tester." Beasty whined. Him and Terra both left with mask of shame glued to their faces.

"That was a brilliant idea." Nightwing told Raven as he picked up dishes and put them in the sink to be washed.

'If only he knew when I learned to start doing that.' Raven thought bitterly. "We were using our powers and abilities only I used mine to interfere with the battlefield in our favor." Raven explain in her usual monotone.

Starfire stopped her cleaning effort to emotionally announce "No it was a strategy. A great strategy equal to the most successful generals on my planet."

A small blush crept up Ravens face.

'Nothing has changed at all. Did my absence affect them at all. I'm glad their doing good but was I that unimportant.' A slice of bread to the face knocked Raven out of her concentration.

"There no room for slackers in my army." Nightwing said with a smile.

To his surprise Raven Smiled back.

* * *

"Finally found them. Maybe I should clean this closet more often." Heavyarms said to himself with a box of dusty tapes in his hand. He stepped back into his room and dumped the tapes on his bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Heavyarms looked up just in time to see the blur of a blue and black figure fly by his window.

"And I thought it would be Terra or Beasty to tick her off first." Heavyarms said with a shrug then began searching through the tapes.

* * *

"UH friend Raven will Nightwing be alright?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Sure." Raven answered shortly.

"But you took his belt and Nightwing can't fly like you and I." Starfire pointed out, still worried.

"Trust me Star, that's just going to be one heck of a belly flop." Raven stated

* * *

Siscokid: Concerning Beast boy and the Afro. I sort a felt sorry that in the future he would have a big old bald spot so I gave him a full head of hair. Oh and also since I changed around this chapter and basically the way the story was originally going, I got to do some revising of the next few chapters. Later! 


	4. Training

I still felt pretty bad about the long wait so I decided to update pretty fast. As much as a pain as that was. I swear my head nearly split open as I tried to figure out how to change some parts. Anyway I may try and update some of my other stories so chapter five may take a while. Or the next chapter could be done in a few day's. never quite know with me.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing sadly…

Chapter 4

* * *

Later after much bathing on everyone's account…..

"ALRIGHT ON THIS FIRST TEST WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN YOUR AGILITY, ENDURANCE, AND SPEED!" Nightwing announced over the loud speaker to Raven. Who was down on the training field.

Raven nodded as she meditated calmly. The training drones hovered in a circle around her.

"OH AND RAVEN YOU CAN ONLY USE YOUR POWERS TO ATTACK. NOT DEFEND."

"WHAT!" Ravens eyes shot open.

"BEGIN!"

Raven dropped flat to the ground as a good twenty laser locked on to her previous spot and fired causing a small explosion, sending her skidding from the impact on the ground.

Quickly recovering Raven did a back flip to gain more distance from the drones then floated up into the air. Instead of chanting Azarath metrion zinthos, Raven was chanting something none of her team mates had ever heard.

Slowly more than twenty obsidian samurai's crawled out of the ground and they immediately charged at the training drones and commenced in battle. In minutes the training drones were ripped to shreds.

Nightwing, Starfire, and Beasty all stared bugged eyed at the mechanical massacre.

Raven begin another chant and the samurai vanished in thin air.

"Next." Raven said with a hint of edge in her voice as she descended to the ground.

"HAND TO HAND COMBAT, BEASTY AGAISN'T RAVEN." Nightwing announced.

"Aw come on Nightwing, I couldn't even take on Raven before she left. What's the difference now?"

Nightwing only pointed to the training field.

'Hmp, I know something not even Nightwing could argue with.'

Beasty morphed into a cute green kitten with an afro.

"Meow." The kitten kitten cried with an outstretched right paw as it limped over to a soft eyed Starfire, who was bending over to pick him up but before he made it to the sanctuary of her arms, a blank faced Nightwing picked him up by the neck. Beasty sweat dropped before being thrown down on to the training ground.

* * *

"I may be wrong, but this doesn't look like work to me." Terra said as she entered Heavyarms lab to catch him watching an old recording of one of the Titans barbecues. The camera was focused on a younger Raven.

"You know she's quite a bit taller now." Terra told him.

"It would be a shame if she was still the same as height as she was three years ago." Heavyarms said. Getting up, he turned the recording off.

"So did you come down here for a reason or just to bug me about Raven." Heavyarms asked.

Terra looked back at him with a false look of shock. "Well the rest of the team had to train so I decided to give you a visit." Terra said in a overly sweet tone.

"Right, so you were bored." Heavyarms asked.

"Basically. After the food fight Raven started I took a shower then well had nothing to do" Terra answered back with a smile at Heavyarms reaction.

"Okay who ever that is in this tower may look like Raven but that definitely can't be her." Heavyarms concluded.

"She has lighten up a bit. Its as if a gigantic weight has been lifted off her chest. Its like you can see emotions in her eyes but she won't laugh or anything like that." Terra explained to him. Heavyarms remained silent, deep at thought.

"I bet if you went down to see her, you could make her laugh." Terra told him.

"I have way to much work to do. I have already spent enough time wasting time with you" Heavyarms said, busying himself with random stuff in his lab.

"Oh and you've just been work all day before I got here." Terra said, watching him drop what he was trying to do.

"Fine, then what did you really come down here for?" Heavyarms questioned.

"I just wanted to know why you are avoiding Raven." Terra asked then add playfully "Its was pretty obvious Nightwing was trying to distraught her from coming to see you."

'Starfire must of been giving him the look. He never can lie while Star's around.' Heavyarms thought to himself.

"You know it really pissed me off when I heard instead of coming to see Raven you were in your lab fixing your arm, which you weren't even doing upon further research!" Terra said furiously. Heavyarms looked to the side in shame.

Then after calming herself she said. "But you should of saw the hurt in Raven's eyes when she understood you were avoiding her." With those word's Terra left his lab.

"………….!" Heavyarms stared at the closed door in shock.

* * *

Terra walked up to where Nightwing and Starfire were observing Raven and Beasty's match. Oh sorry I meant Beasty getting it handed to him.

Down on the ground below Beasty in the form of a mouse was being chased by a massive crowd of obsidian cats. Raven sat to the side petting one of her creation's that was only a kitten.

Terra sweat dropped.

"Ya, so why doesn't Beasty transform into a dog or a lion or something more powerful then a freakin mouse?" Terra asked.

"Friend Raven will not allow him." Starfire answered.

Nightwing glanced over and smiled. "Just watch." He told her.

She did.

Back down on the training field Terra observed as one of the cats caught up with Beasty and began knocking him around like a catnip bag. Beasty quickly got annoyed with this and morphed into a gorilla, sending most of the cats flying. Raven looked up from playing with her kitten then concentrated. A popping noise was heard Beasty was once again a mouse.

The cats continued chasing him for about 5 minutes until one of the cats took a swipe at him. Everyone stopped as one single strand of his little mouse afro was loped off.

Fire burned bright in the his little beady eyes. Beasty's little mouse muscles tensed up as he leaped towards the first cat of chose…….!

* * *

A few minutes later..

Beasty now tired and worn out, could barely raise his little mouse feet. He collapsed to the ground and was out for the count.

"RAVEN IS THE VICTOR!" Nightwing announced from above.

The kitten in Ravens arm disappears as she made her way over to Beasty. 'Good thing he got worn out, I'm not sure how much longer I could of trapped him at that state. Maybe I should of just used twenty cats, forty was sort a over kill. Not one of them should of ever extended their claws.' Raven noted to herself as she took the spell off Beasty and helped him up off the ground.

"I could of cleaned the floor with you, ya know! But I went easy on you, didn't want to scare you away or anything like that." Beasty said quickly as they made their way back to the off the training field.

"Right." Raven answered.

"ALRIGHT LETS CALL IT A DAY" Nightwing said. Him, Terra and, Starfire all headed for the tower ahead of them.

"How did you get so much stronger?" Beasty asked.

"I had to." was Raven's simple response.

"Okay, you may not have to tell me but if anyone deserves to know why you left, its Heavy. He suffered the most out of us. Your lucky you didn't return before he became Heavyarms. He was always sulking our holding grudges for no reason. But even after he gained his humanity back, I could tell something still wasn't right." Beasty told her.

"Why didn't he just move on like the rest of the team seemed to?" Raven asked, highly interested for a change about something Beasty was talking about.

"Raven none of us moved on! We all missed you dearly, but Heavy loved you. You do know that right?" Beasty asked.

Raven marveled at how much he had matured before answering the question.

"Yes I do." Raven answered.

"Now I don't know about you but my food senses are tingling and I'm ready to eat how about you?" Beasty questioned while rubbing his belly.

Raven shook her head "Three whole years and your still a dork." Raven said and with that headed for the tower.

* * *

A little later in the kitchen...

Heavyarms stood in the kitchen cooking up some supper later on in the day. Whistling as he cooked he didn't hear as Raven entered the room.

She stood a few feet away from him and just stared at his back for a moment. Letting the aroma of the food fill her senses. 'Hes making chinese food, my favorite.'

"Hey Cyborg. Are you still busy." Raven asked casually.

Heavyarms froze stiff at her voice for a moment.

"Ya as you can see I'm cooking dinner. Oh and welcome back. We really did miss you." Heavyarms said.

"Is this how it's going it to be between us?" Raven asked in an unusual voice.

"I guess so Rae, I guess so." He replied slowly. He dared not to turn and looked at her. For to do such a act would break any will he had to just be friends with her. But he did turn as he heard her soft footsteps retreating.

"Oh and Raven." She turned to face him. Her violet eyes a even deeper hue than before.

'I could lose myself in those. Not to mention three years did her body more than good' Heavyarms thought momentarily hypnotized.

"I'm Heavyarms now, I'm not Cyborg anymore." Heavyarms told her. She nodded.

"Yes your right. Your no longer the Cyborg who was my best friend, but if he ever wants to talk." Raven paused as she slowly pointed to herself. "I'm here now." Raven finished before leaving the room.

Heavyarms looked down at the tiled floor. "But after I altered my pass Cyborg virtually never existed." Heavyarms told the Raven that was no longer there.

* * *

After dinner Raven entered her room in a rather fowl mood. She basically ripped her close off as she disrobed. She went into the bathroom and began to draw a nice hot bath.

'If I knew it wasn't a big fat act for our friend's, I would have been fooled. But I did love being able to talk to him.'

Once the bath was full she hoped in. She had grown immune to the pain after so many hot baths to sooth her bruised and pained body after rigorous battles.

'How could he do that. Didn't he see the affect's it had on me?'

She dove her head under water and stayed under until her lungs begged for air.

'Maybe he enjoyed talking to me too. Nobody could possibly fake that laugh.'

"Haha." Raven let a small chuckle escape.

'He is a good actor though, you would have to be to infiltrate Hive.'

"ERRRR!" She growled knocking her bathroom door off its hinges.

"Dame it! I'm losing control of my powers because of him."

Siscokid: As you will notice Raven will never call Cyborg by his new name. I just decided to make it that way. Just a stubborn quality I decided to give her. Oh and concerning the cats…well I got a cat and it just loves to sleep on my monitor and well I wanted to add at least one cat to one of my stories. But instead I added like forty yay.


	5. Good bye Jeffrey

Siscokid: First most, I have to say sorry for not thanking you reviewers last chapter. So I'll thank you extra big now. Thank you. For the reviews!

The Different: you guys are great and very informative. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chicagonebananas: I sort a wanted Raven to be O.O.C. Since she defeated her father and its in the future a few year's, I just thought she would of grown some as a character. Or something like that.

Mourningwillow: I'm glad you like the ending to chapter 3. I worked really hard to make it just right.

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

* * *

Heavyarms walked in to the main room at some random time in the night. Not being able to sleep, he decided to get a bite to eat. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Nightwing had beat him there.

"Couldn't sleep eh Heavy?" Nightwing asked as Heavyarms looked in the fridge.

"Nope! I got a bad case of insomnia tonight." Heavyarms replied as he took out a previously prepared deli sandwich.

Nightwing walked over and leaned against the counter next to him with his arms folded.

"That was a good act you held up for Raven at dinner today." Nightwing praised.

Heavyarms sighed.

"Never could fool you. Freakin lie detector." Heavyarms seemed to tell himself more than Nightwing.

"So what's with the act?" Nightwing asked, ignoring the joke.

"Well I was trying to make it seem like everything is normal while were in front of the whole team then avoid her other wise." Heavyarms explained as if it was a truly brilliant plan.

"Hate to break it to you but Terra saw through your act too. Anyways getting to the real reason I want to speak to you. I would like it if you at least told Raven why your going to be avoiding her." Nightwing said.

"Say what. I don't got to tell her nothing when she doesn't want us to know why she left us." Heavyarms retorted.

"I don't want any conflicts or lose of concentration during battle among my team." Nightwing said back.

"Wait. Now technically I already 'TALKED' to her." Heavyarms claimed.

Nightwing rolled his eyes under his eye mask.

"Alright smartass, I want you to take Raven to buy a new bed tomorrow." He order as he began to leave but he stopped at the door and added. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk to her then."

"But Nightwing, come on, come on man! That's your own job. Boy slacker!" Heavyarms yelled after him.

* * *

Starfire and Raven were both meditating on the roof around noon the next day. They both sat in silence, bathing in the sun and each others much welcomed company.

Starfire peaked an eye open to steal a glance at Raven.

"So have you enjoyed your stay here so far my friend?" Starfire questioned gently breaking the silence.

Raven dropped her meditation and dropped a few inches to sit on the edge of the roof.

"You guys are making it rather hard for me not to enjoy myself." Raven replied warmly.

Starfire sat down next to her.

"You must of trained a lot to of transformed Beasty and at the same time summoned those felines. I have also observe, you have been showing more emotions lately." Starfire said.

Being as vague as ever Raven answered "I've grown, learned a few things. Gained some knowledge here and there."

"I can understand that. Last year I went through another metamorphosis. I gained sixty pounds and lost my hair for a week. Then at the end of that week my hair grew back longer and I lost that weight but I did keep a little of it. Oh and I also began feeling sexually frustrated." Starfire explained.

"How did you deal with that?" Raven questioned, actually thinking of her own sexually frustrations she began to feel some time ago. She got locked in a magically sealed cell for two weeks. It wasn't pretty.

A bit taken back by the question Starfire began to blush but answered none the less.

"One night once all the other Titans were sleeping, I ventured to Nightwing's room and knocked. When he answered, I tackled him to the ground and began covering him in many kisses. At first he was surprised but eventually he began to kiss me too." Starfire answered with a blush and a small innocent smile.

Raven was a bit taken back by the level of detail of Starfires experience.

"So after that, I take it the both of you started dating." Raven predicted.

Starfire smiled wide and big as she recollected all her times with Nightwing.

"Yes we began to take the dates and we also became what he called a couple." Starfire told her before her forehead creased as she began to think.

Raven sat silently, waiting patiently for her friend to continue.

"Beasty and Terra are also one of these couples. I don't quite understand the concept because we just get married on Tamaran." Starfire said, explaining her foreign tradition.

'Cyborg must have been lonely, without me to hang out with all these years. But not as lonely as me. I didn't even have the company of my friends. Only my mother and my so called comrades to keep me sane.' Raven reminiscing of her absence from the Titans.

Starfire cocked her head as she stared at her friend that seemed to of teleported to a different world of thought.

"Is there a monster devouring at your internal parts?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Haha!" Raven laughed automatically coming out of her world of thoughts.

"I missed you the most out of everyone else." Raven got out finally.

"I thought that would be Heavy. Seeing that your departure affected him so much." Starfire asked but immediately regretted after it wiped Raven's smile off.

"Yeah me too." Raven whispered.

"Friend are you suddenly ill?" Starfire asked worried.

"No, I'm just fine." Raven replied but at the same time didn't seem to be there.

"No your not." Starfire retorted and at this Raven glanced beside her to see Starfire wasn't there.

"Wha?"

"Up here." Starfire directed.

Raven looked to see that Starfire was being held up by her own telekinesis. "Oh sorry Star." She apologized, releasing her powers.

Starfire lowered herself back down to her original spot next to Raven.

"Do you need sometime to yourself?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven looked at her in surprise with an up raised eyebrow.

Starfire lowered her head.

"Well after you left I figured it was because we pried to much and bother you too much." Starfire confessed in an unStarfire voice.

Raven's eyes softened and she grasped Starfires shoulder.

"My departure had nothing to do with you or any of the other Titans, not even Beasty." Raven confided in her alien friend.

Starfire lifted her head and looked at Ravens soft smile for confirmation. Then she pushed Raven to the ground into another one of her world famous hugs and began to cry all over again.

"I missed you so much." She cried onto Raven. Who in return was taking this in quite painfully. 'I caused so much pain here but it wasn't my fault. Dame Trigon. Dame him for screwing up my life.'

* * *

Nightwing. Beasty, and Terra all sat with the T.V on in the main room.

"Are you sure he was just acting?" Beasty asked not willing to believe what Terra and Nightwing were telling him.

Nightwing seemed be getting frustrated at the green member of the Titans.

"Why is this so hard to believe! He's a good actor, probably used to be a thespian or something like that." Nightwing answered.

"I agree with Nightwing." Terra said, gaining a bewildered look from her boyfriend.

"He has no proof of anything, everything is just fine with our friends. How are you agreeing with him anyways. Heavy is my best friend." Beasty pointed out.

"Well its quite obvious you haven't been keeping up with your best friend in the pass few days and what Nightwing been saying explains why he seems to avoid her." Terra said, trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"But why would he be mad at Raven?" Beasty asked.

"I already told you Beasty, he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at fate." Nightwing corrected a little agitated.

"Man Heavyarms gets mad at weird things. I remember once I took the T-bike for a joyride, he put an anti Beasty defense system in the garage and plus he put a code in the game station that only him and Nightwing knew. It was pure torture! So not cool." Beasty claimed.

"If you had taken my bike for a ride, I'd of done the same thing." Nightwing confessed

Beasty avoided his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya, hehe" Beasty said nervously.

Nightwing eyed him suspiciously.

Thinking fast to save her boyfriends ass, Terra brought up the original subject.

"So you really think sending him with her to buy a new bed will fix everything?" Terra asked.

Nightwing continued staring down a rapidly sweating Beasty before turning to Terra.

"I have no clue, but its better than nothing. Their both very stubborn. When Heavy's mind is set nobody can change it, Same goes for Raven. But in this case Ravens way more stubborn than Heavyarms." Nightwing explained to the two. Then he stood up and walked over the main computer.

"And your point is?" Beasty asked confused with a shirt drenched with sweat.

"I think what Nightwing's trying to say is if Raven likes Heavy enough than she will basically force him to like her. The only problem is, were not sure how much she likes him." Terra explained.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Beasty said excited.

"You know what else is interesting." Nightwing said from the main computer. "Discovering a green person with an afro's been riding your bike around town." Nightwing said glaring at Beasty.

"Oh crap!" was all Beasty got out before Nightwing tackled him to the ground and they began wrestling.

"Boys" Terra muttered before picking up the T.V remote and changing the channel.

* * *

About two hours later Heavyarms knocked on Raven's door and waited for a response.

'Can't remember the last time there was someone inside.' Heavyarms mused.

"Who is it?" Raven's voiced asked from the room.

"Its Heavy! Look Nightwing wanted me to take you to get a new bed, so uh like meet me at the mall." Heavyarms told her.

"Why can't I just ride with you?"

"I don't have the T-car anymore, I built the T-bike instead. You can ride but well be rather close." Heavyarms explained hoping she would just fly.

"That's okay I'll ride." Raven responded, satisfied with how this turned out.

"Alright then, meet me in the garage in about ten minutes." He said then started towards the elevator.

"Dame it! Does he think he's helping me by doing this!" Heavyarms said bitterly.

The rest of the elevator ride played out like this but with more colorful words aimed towards the teams leader.

"I already told him, I'm fine just having her here. Why does he have to torture me with stuff like this?" Heavyarms mumbled miserably to himself.

Raven teleported down to the garage, right behind a mumbling Heavyarms.

"I'm ready to go." Raven announced, startling Heavyarms as he turned to her and nodded then hopped on the T-bike, motioning for her to get on behind him.

'The silence treatment, is it. That's the best you got Cyborg.'

Raven got on the bike behind him. As she wrapped her arms around him, her rather large breast pressed gently against his back. She couldn't help but notice as he stiffened a bit after he noticed what was pushing against his back. Raven couldn't help but smile at this.

'He's so warm on the outside yet none of that heat seems to sink inside of him.'

Raven took in the bay as they drove by it at the actually speed limit. Raven missed seeing the peaceful glistening waves and the beach that went on for day. It would have been easier to take in all this if not for how uncomfortable Heavyarms seemed to be. Heavyarms turned the radio on. Soothing instrumental music wailed out of the stereo.

"When did you start listening to jazz?" Raven asked.

"After you left." Heavyarms answered shortly.

"Sound's depressing." Raven said trying to spring up conversation. But he just bobbed his head up and down.

'Is he mad at me? Should I tell him my story. No, I don't even want to think about it. Forget talking about it.'

The bay ended and they entered the city.

'He's in great shape.' Raven observed as her hands subconsciously began feeling his sculptured chest.

"Uh, Raven. Your sort a…." Heavyarms began to say but stopped out of embarrassment.

"Oh sorry!" Raven apologized, surprised with herself. Luck for her Heavyarms had to keep his eyes on the road. For she had a gigantic blush splashed across her face.

It dwindled away slowly while they both rode listening to the jazz. After about ten minutes a question rose that had been on Raven's mind for sometime now.

"If its not to much of any effort. Would you mind telling me how you got like this. Oh and it would be nice if you told me why you have decided to start acting like an ass to me?" Ravened questioned.

"Why should I tell you anything if your not willing to do the same." He retorted, knowing this would end their conversation.

Raven became silent and nothing else was said for the rest of the ride to the mall. Once parked they both got off the bike in silence, then they walked the short distance to the mall in silence. But at the door Heavyarms stopped.

"Warp came back for revenge on Star." Heavyarms began, causing Raven to stop too.

"What?" Asked Raven confused.

"A lot of stuff got screwed up and he ended up sending me back to the day before the incident. A short story shorter, I nearly stopped the incident all together. If not for Warp's interference, my arms and more importantly my mother would still be with me today. Once I returned back to this time I had these two heavy arms." Heavyarms explained.

"Well at least you got your body back." Raven told him.

"I would of stayed Cyborg for the rest of my life as long as I didn't have to watch my mother die for the second time!" Heavyarms replied fast and angrily.

'Wait, why am I taking it out on Raven. She's not what I'm mad at. Actually shes the last person I want to be mad at. But maybe this is for the best.'

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Raven asked emotionless.

"Its funny how you keep asking questions yet you won't answer mine." Heavyarms said while he held the door to the mall open for her.

"So where is the mattress store?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Again with the questions. I swear you were never this talkative before you left." Heavyarms mocked with a big smile on his face.

"And I could swear you were my best friend before I left." Raven replied back.

Heavyarms smile was wiped strait off his face. "Some friendships aren't meant to last." Heavyarms said back.

"What if we were more than friends?" Raven asked as they made it to the mattress store.

"Hurry up and pick your mattress so we can leave." Heavyarms said changing the subject to gain control. Raven walked over to a clerk.

"I think I'm looking for a bed that can fit two." Raven told the clerk loud enough so that Heavyarms could hear. She walked off with the clerk with an unusual smile on her face.

'Dame, I love her.'

Heavyarms and Raven mostly rode home in silence. The bed would be delivered in a few days.

"Did you actually get a bed for two?" Heavyarms asked.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Why?" Heavyarms asked.

"Look who's asking all the questions now." Raven answered back in a bored tone.

"BEEPBEEPBEEP!"

The communicator went off before Heavyarms could argue back.

Heavyarms brought the T-bike to a stop. Then he pushed a button on his left arm. Nightwings voice blasted out.

"Mumbo Jumbo is on the lose! He was last spotted on Oliver street!" Nightwing informed them urgently.

"But were on Oliver street." Heavyarms whispered after glanced at a street sign.

Right on cue a gigantic stuffed rabbit appeared above them. Heavyarms looked up at it bug eyed. Raven on the other hand silently chanted and teleported Heavyarms and herself to safety but the bike proved too much so she left it behind.

"Just how have you survived without me for so long?" Raven asked.

"Shut up!" Heavyarms yelled glaring at her. But then his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked pass her to see the T-bike getting crushed by the giant bunny.

"Jeffery." Heavyarms whispered, a single tear trailing down his face.

Raven squinted.

"You named your bike…….Jeffery!"

Before he could reply a loud joyful voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well it seems my rival magician has finally returned to town. The former tin man should be thanking you." Mumbo Jumbo yelled from the top of the bunny.

Raven watched as Mumbo waved his wand then tapped it on the top of the giant bunny, bring it to life. Its cute bunny eyes flared a demonic red and it began to stiffly march towards the Titans.

"There can only be one magician in this town." Mumbo Jumbo told them.

Heavyarms was still mourning the untimely death of "Jeffrey". He sat on his knee's with his hands held up to the sky dramatically.

"He was so young!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she collected Heavyarms and took to the sky. Silently chanting, she summoned about a dozen samurai. They all gathered around one foot and began slashing mindlessly at the fur until they reached the stuffing. The stuffing spilled out all over the samurai, some how causing them to freeze in place.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I guess they got stuffed." Mumbo Jumbo laughed.

A vein popped out of Ravens forehead.

Heavyarms, who was finally back in his right mind looked alarmed at Raven.

"Uh, Rae you haven't forgot that we can't kill these dudes. Right?"

Raven seemed to calm down a bit.

"It seems your ready to fight now." With that she dropped him.

'Crap I forgot he wasn't Cyborg anymore. He couldn't possibly take a fall from this height as he is now.' Raven thought panicking. But before she took action Heavyarms had already activated his rocket boots to cushion his fall greatly.

On the ground Heavyarms twisted his index finder and two holograms of himself appeared by his side and began running in circles around each other to confused Mumbo Jumbo. Then they all began climbing up the possessed giant bunny.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven growled as she levitated light post, cars, and city buses to hurl at Mumbo Jumbo.

He must of gotten stronger because he simply pointed his wand at each and every object yelling "Abra kadabra!", transforming everything into flowers, birds, and other various items.

Raven didn't let down because she saw that Heavyarms was half way to the top. So she continued to fling more and more feverously until Heavyarms reached the nose.

"Why waste your energy? They say most people get smarter when they get older, you sort of ruined that belief." He waved his wand at some birds and they began to attack Raven then he paused to scan the street. "Wait! Where is the other one?"

"Gee, you catch on fast." The combined voices of three Heavyarms said surrounding him. All three ran towards him ready to beat the life out of him. But Mumbo Jumbo pointed at one Heavyarms boots "Abra Kadabra!" He screamed.

Stuffing came out of the bunnies head and surrounded both of the Heavyarms boots, stopping him in his tracks.

'Darn, he didn't fall for it.' Heavyarms thought as he dropping his hologram's. He then raised both his arms transforming them into high powered laser cannons and fired.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo Jumbo shouted, thinking quickly to raise a reflective shield around himself.

Heavyarms resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"AHHH!" Heavyarms screamed as his own blast hit him, literally knocking him out of his boots and off the giant bunnies head.

'This definitely isn't good.' Heavyarms thought as he fell.

* * *

Siscokid: Oh yeah, my first cliff hanger. I'm so happy. I don't know but I think I should make you guys wait a little before I update again. Its really beyond my knowledge to how I even updated this chapter so fast. But as long as you guys enjoyed it. It was worth it. Later! 


	6. OWW!

SiscoKid: Whelp I guess that was a long enough wait with that cliffy. What do you think? Well actually I sort a had a writers block for a while there but thanks to one story, I got the inspiration needed to continue. If anyone reading likes the Videl and Gohan couple you should definitely read Field Trip to Camp Hercule by THREE kowtows. I love that fic. I read it at least once a year.

Disclaimer: I now own a helmet but not the Teen Titans. L

* * *

Chapter 6

"Cyborg!" Raven gasped as she watched him get knocked off the giant bunny. Ignoring the possessed birds constant pecking, she launched forward at top speed.

THUD!

She flew straight into an invisible floating brick wall.

0-0-0-0

Heavyarms was inches from the ground when he noticed a green blur to his right. He turned to get a better look but it was gone. It was then that he noticed he wasn't falling anymore but rather ride on top of a green fly dinosaur.

"I don't know why I'm saving your ass after you burnt mine." Beasty joked as he turned to fly towards mumbo jumbo.

"Good timing." Heavyarms wheezed out as he inspected his slightly burnt chest. The clothes once covering it left in threads.

Not far away Nightwing was swinging by a grappling hook on to the top of the bunny. Once he landed he hurled three speeding projectiles at Mumbo Jumbo. Mumbo jumbo evaded them by cart wheeling out of the way.

"You do know three strikes and your out!" Mumbo Jumbo said laughing.

"But this is not the game of base ball." Starfire concluded right behind him.

Mumbo Jumbo stopped laughing as his body was outlined by a Intensifying green light. Then Starfire released her star bolt sending Mumbo Jumbo off the ground. His wand also fly from his grasp. Landing right into the hands of Terra who was levitating on her rock with Raven. Who was laying down.

"Aspirin." She mumbled grumpily.

0-0-0-0

Everyone minus Raven sat in the main room. Beasty and Nightwing were playing some random fighting game on the game station, girlfriends by their side. Heavyarms sat off to the side picking stuffing out one of his boots. It seemed to of expanding into the interior of the boot. Rendering them useless.

"Huuu." He sighed before tossing them to the side.

'Its gonna take five weeks for all the parts I need to get here to make a new pair. Doesn't matter that much but I always love to have a back up pair.'

SLAP!

"OWW!" Heavyarms yelled as he touched his tender chest gently. He turned to glare at Terra.

"What was that for?" He demanded angrily.

"I was seeing if it hurt." She replied innocently.

Heavyarms eyes bugged as he stared at her.

"Here let me wrap it up." Terra suggested with some tape in her hand.

"You could of just ask me if it hurt." He said.

"I know men. You would of denied it." Terra replied casually.

Heavyarms remained silent while she wrapped him up.

When she was done Terra backed up and to look at her work.

"From your reaction, I think it would be best to have Raven heal you. Your more thsn bruised, your burnt." Terra told her friend.

"I'm cool."

SLAP!

"OWW!"

"No you aren't." Terra concluded.

"I don't feel like seeing her. I already saw enough of her today."

SLAP!

"..." Heavyarms touched his cheek as he stared up at Terra in surprise.

"Stop being so damn selfish!" Terra said calmly as she glared at Heavyarms.

"You may not want anything to do with her but the rest of us do. If she leaves again and I find out its because of you. I will never forgive you." Terra said with a glare still in her eye but when she saw the pitiful look on Heavyarms face her face softened up.

"Heavy, will you please at least explain to me why you don't want to talk to Raven?" Terra asked.

Heavyarms seemed a bit reluctant at first but he told her and she sat next him and listened.

"That's still selfish. I'm sure Raven wouldn't leave us again. She had her reasons for leaving us last time I'm sure." Terra told him.

Heavyarms hung his head. "I know."

"Then why don't you go talk to her."

"Uhh." Heavyarms said as he averted his eyes to look at the ceiling.

This seemed to piss Terra off very much.

"Oh my god! This is why history keeps repeating its self. Why cant men just swallow their pride and admit their wrong!" Terra yelled before stomping out of the main room, leaving everyone in silence.

"Did I do something stupid?" Beasty asked confused. He looked from Heavyarms to Nightwing to Starfire. They all just stared back at him in silence.

"TERRA WAIT! TERRA!" Beast called out as he ran out of the main room.

The last three Titans sat in an awkward silence.

"So Heavy you want to play?" Nightwing asked with Beastys controller in hand.

"Nah man, I got something to do." Heavyarms said before getting up and walking out the room.

"I would like to play this game." Starfire said.

Nightwing eyes bugged.

0-0-0-0

_Raven walked down one of the many halls of the tower, stopping at a door she had come to many times. With out much thought she pushed in the security code and the door slid open. She walked into the room that was only lit by a sleeping computer monitor. She stood in the middle of the room for while just staring at the Cyborg resting on his so called bed._

_"…."_

_Slowly she walked a few more step until she was right next to her best friend._

_"I remember when I first met you." Raven whispered as she rubbed one hand across the human part of his cheek._

_"You were loud and I thought you were rather annoying, but you had a deep sense of loyalty to your friends and were always going that extra step to protect the rest of us." Raven said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Even at the risk of your own Body or lack that of as you would say."_

_"I always wondered why you went out of your way to protect me. I'm the daughter of a demon who is destined to be the key to destroy this world. Yet instead of letting the key be destroyed you polished it with your company then made it shine as you risked your life, your beautiful life for the sake to someday hear my true laugh as you say."_

_Raven smiled down sadly at her slumbering friend. "That's why I must leave."_

_"This time I will protect you, our friends, and the world."_

_"I hope you don't take it too hard. I'll try and make it back soon." Raven told him before looking up as she sensed a magically presence near._

_"I have to go now Cyborg." Raven said as she stared at his peaceful face before slowly and awkwardly leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. With that she_

_turned and began to walk towards the door. Once she reached it she stopped and turned to stare at her best friend one last time. Raven felt a warm liquid traveling_

_down her face. She reached one hand up to wipe the moister off and look at it._

_"Why am I crying?"_

_A few minutes later she had made it to the roof where a person stood in a white cloak._

_"Are you crying Raven?" A female voice asked from under the white cloak._

_"No mother, just something in my eye." She replied calmly as she wiped them._

_"Then lets go. If we are to gain the upper hand we must make haste" Her mother said before they both took to the sky._

0-0-0-0

Knock! Knock!

Ravens eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her dream.

'What time is it.'

She looked at her clock to see she had only been asleep for an hour.

Knock! Knock!

'Who would dare wake me up?'

Curiosity getting the best of her she got up out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama pants. She already had a shirt on.

Knock! Knock!

Now dressed she walked to the door and opened it just a crack so one eye could peek out. She was more than a little surprised to see Heavyarms standing in front of her with a pleasant smile.

"I see were back to the cracked door thing." He joked.

"What do you want?" She asked in her monotone.

"Well I was sort of burnt by my own cannon and I was wondering if you could heal me." He explain while motioning at his taped up chest.

'First he tries to avoid me, then he treats me like trash and now he wants me to heal him.'

Raven glared icily at him before shutting her door. But before she could even do that Heavyarms stopped the door with his hand.

"What are you doing Cyborg?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Its Heavyarms and I also wanted to talk to you. You know like the old times." He said.

Raven stood and thought about it for a while before finally opening the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning for Heavyarms to do the same. He did as commanded then they sat for a moment in silence. Raven stood up and began to unwrap the tape. A blush creeping up her face as she did so and if it weren't for Heavyarms dark skin she would be able to see a even brighter blush on his face as well.

"Well?" Raven questioned with a stern look in her eyes once she had unwrapped all the tape.

"Oh yeah." Heavyarms said startled as he scratched the side of his head.

"Well first I would like to apologize to you for being such an ass hole. You deserved none of it and I hope you can forgive me."

Raven froze for a sec after hearing this then her mouth slowly formed a small smile as her hands began to glow before she placed them on his chest and began healing.

"I see your still as soft on the inside as you were before I left." Raven confirmed.

Heavyarms smiled as he saw that his apology was taken.

"what are you talking about? I'm a man. I eat ten pounds of metal a day to perfect my organs of ste--OWW! What was that for?" Heavyarms ask as he held the spot on his chest previously slapped.

"How many times have I told you not to talk crazy around me." She asked sternly.

"You've been gone so long I forgot." Heavyarms retorted.

SLAP!

"OWW!"

"Haven't forgotten the pain have you?" Raven asked before she resumed healing her friend.

"That would be pretty hard."

They were both quiet, thinking in their own mind of each other. Raven finished up and sat next to him tired. She leaned her head on his shoulder for support.

Heavyarms turned to her startled by the action.

"Shut up and be glad I chose you as my pillow." She mumbled.

Heavyarms turned back and looked at his lap with a smile. He could get used to this again.

"I really missed you. Everyday I thought about you endlessly. Nearly drove myself crazy, a few times I even thought about accidentally letting an enemy kill me but then I would remind myself.." He stopped as he turned to face her.

"I haven't heard you laugh yet." Heavyarms said with a gentle smile.

He sweat dropped once he learned she was softly breathing in and out,

'She fell asleep on me just when I was really getting into this talk.'

"Oh well." He said as he picked her up and laid her down in a more comfortable position on her bed.

"Hm it really is too small for her." He mused before heading out of the room.

* * *

SiscoKid: I was actually planning to end this fic with this chapter but that proved very troublesome and the ending I made just didn't fit in right. So I'm not quite sure when I'll end this fic now. Well anyways thanks for the review Athania, SoldierNiCk and last but not less The different. 


	7. Craving and Herbal Tea

SiscoKid: Darn it no Naruto this week….well at least in Japan so I got to wait until next week to download a new episode. It feels as if I'm just starting to have fun yet my vacation is nearing the end. Man I start school next week. So not cool.

Disclaimer: ownage not mine.

Chapter 7

* * *

All of the Titans minus Heavyarms and Raven sat at a table in a coffee shop for breakfast. 

While Nightwing and Starfire were dressed in their usually costumes, Beasty and Terra wore two long brown trench coats with Shelock holmes hats on.

Nightwing took a sip of his coffee then looked at Terra and Beasty long and hard.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" He finally asked.

Terra looked at him confused. "What do you mean? you told us to dress like this."

Again Nightwing stared at them long and hard.

"No…….I didn't." He confirmed.

Terra looked even more confused. "But Beasty told me you ordered us to dress like this."

Then it finally clicked in Terra's mind as the look of confusion was over taken by a glare aimed towards her boyfriend.

"Hehe." Beasty laugh sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Moving on." Nightwing said with a sweat drop.

"We'll talk about this later." Terra said as she threw off the silly detective garb.

Beasty gulped as he also discarded of the garbs as well. "So anyways was the plan successful?"

"To that I'm not quite sure yet but anyways that was some nice acting Terra, I nearly thought you were serious." Nightwing said over a cup of coffee.

"Freakin fooled me. Why didn't anybody tell me she was going to do that?" Beasty asked.

'Acting? Who was acting?'

"Hehe. Yeah I was great wasn't I." Terra said with a giant sweat drop and a forced smile plastered on her face.

"So anyways did the plan work. Are our friends, friends again or better yet lovers?" Terra asked with hearts as eyes.

Nightwing raised his hand and began to scratch his hairless chin. "Well I'm pretty sure everything's cool now." Nightwing said slowly.

"Pretty sure?" Beasty asked.

"Last night when Heavy came down for a snack, he was smiling the whole time. When I asked him about it, he got all defensive and said,Can't a guy be happy about eating a snack anymore." Nightwing said trying to imitate Heavyarms voice.

The group shared a laugh before getting back on topic.

"What may our friends be up too now?" Starfire asked after polishing off a bottle of mustard.

"I don't know." Nightwing said rubbing his chin.

0-0-0-0

_Raven was woken up by two metal hand lifting her up out of her covers._

_"Cyborg!" Raven gasped, covering herself as she noticed she was naked but for some lingerie._

_"Are you ever going to call me by my new name?" Heavyarms asked with only boxers on himself._

_"What do you think your doing?"_

_"Exactly what we both want." He answered before ripping off the top of her lingerie…….._

0-0-0-0

Raven awoke with a start to see her room in disarray.

"One of those dreams again." She mumbled.

'The healer said this might happen.'

Raven got up out of bed and quickly discarded of her sweaty pajamas; heading for the bathroom. Filling the tub up full of hot water, she got in.

'She warned me it might recur a second time being as I'm a half demon. But why didn't it happen last year.'

She sat in silence thinking hard.

'I might have to go back to Azarath.' She thought to herself but immediately shot the idea down.

'No. The best they can do is find me a mate. Plus the Titans would want to know why I'm leaving. Even if I got a mate he might end up being my husband do to certain demon laws.'

Lights exploded off in the distance.

'But that would be better than becoming a full demon any day. If my demon craving keeping growing, they will eventually overtake my mind and my body.'

Knock! Knock! "Hey Rae! You okay?" The voice of Heavyarms asked in the distance from outside her room.

In response the light to the bathroom blew out.

"Damn it all." She mumbled as she emptied the tub and grabbed a towel.

Knock! Knock! "Shoudn't you have control of your powers by now?" Heavyarms asked through the door.

Raven ignored him as she dried off then got dressed in under two minutes. Finishing up by putting her cloak on she finally opened her sliding door.

Heavyarms stepped back startled, surprised she even opened the door at all.

He took a glance at her room then peer down at her. "You okay in there. The roomsyour friend not your enemy okay."

Raven glared at him before turning into a raven and phasing through him then swooping down and out of sight.

Heavyarms fell to his knees, feeling as if he lost his stomach.

"So that's how it feels." He observed.

0-0-0-0

Heavyarms entered the kitchen to see Raven rummaging through the numerous cabinets.

She paused when she felt his presence. "Cyborg. Where's the herbal tea?" She asked with a ting of urgency to her voice.

Heavyarms sighed already excepting the fact she would never call him by his current name. "Since you haven't been with us for the past few years we haven't thought to buy it."

Raven glared at him as if it was his fault. "Lets go." She said as she grabbed his arm and teleported them both down to the garage.

"We can tell who's the man of this relationship." Heavyarms stated.

Raven ignored him as she put a helmet on. "I need tea." She said as she got on the bike.

Heavyarms followed suit by hopping on in front of her.

"Do hurry."

Heavyarms turned back to her doubtfully. "Are you sure."

"Does it sound like I'm not?"

"Okay." He said shrugging.

0-0-0-0

They came to a slow stop in front of a small coffee shop.

Heavyarms smiled, filled with adrenaline after the ride. He tried to standup off the bike only to find he was bound down by the steel hard grip of Raven.

"Uh Raven." He began.

"Ignore me next time." She ordered before releasing him and walking in the direction of the coffee shop.

When they entered the shop they were greeted by the sight of the rest of their team performing a cheers.

Raven ignored them and instead went to order some herbal tea.

Heavyarms on the other hand walked over to his friends.

"So what may this celebration be about and why didn't you invited me or Raven?" Heavyarms asked.

"See! I told you we should of kept the trench coats." Beasty whispered before being kicked in the shin.

"Well we thought that Raven was asleep and we didn't just want to leave her to an empty tower, being as she just got back." Nightwing explained.

"Wouldn't of bothered me much." Raven said as she sat besides Terra with her morning herbal tea in hand.

"We're here now. So what were you guys celebrating?" Heavyarms asked siting next to Nightwing.

The table went silent as the original four stared at each other for an excuse.

"Uh we were celebrating your return. For the second time." Beasty answered. He received two kicks to the shin this time.

Heavyarm and Raven eyed Beasty as his face contorted in pain.

"That makes perfect sense." Raven stated sarcastically.

"Anyways. I was watching the news earlier and last night twenty banks were cleaned dry of their money." Heavyarms said.

Nightwings playful face long gone, he turned to Heavyarms. "Details"

"All cameras were dismantled and there were nearly no clues left behind."

"Nearly." Raven asked.

"The commissioner called me through the main computer and read me a letter concerning a letter purposely left behind. It was for me."

"What about the letter?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah about that. Its not very important."

"Why so?" Starfire asked.

Heavyarms bowed his head defeated. "Jinx left it."

Everyone minus Raven seemed to understand.

"Let me guess she wants you in exchange for the money." Beasty predicted.

"Exactly." Heavyarms sighed.

"Where are we meeting this time?" Nightwing asked casually.

Heavyarms finally looked up. "The docks."

0-0-0-0

After they all finished eating and drink they all left in pairs of two's.

"What was all that about?" Raven asked still in the dark about things.

"What?" Heavyarms asked back confused.

Raven just stared at him.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know about the more recent events at Hive would you. Anyways Jinx's and Gizmo have wanted to recruit me for their team since Mammothleft and started competing for the strongest man in the world tournament."

"I see." Raven said.

She opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it.

Heavyarms said it for her. "Theres nothing between me and Jionx anymore. What we had was a mere teenage infatuation."

Heavyuarms turned and smiled at her. "Was that what you were going to ask about?"

Raven glared at him speechless for a moment before slowly walking to the bike.

'Its like he read my mind.'

As Heavyarms hopped on and she began to put her arms around him, her eyes flashed red for a second and her dream from ealier flashed before her eyes.

"Raven!" Heavyarms said as he shaked the girl who had gone limp on his back.

Her violet eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Heavyarms looked around at the havoc she had just released in the flash of a second. "Nothing." He muttered as she regained her grip on him and they zoomed off.

* * *

SiscoKid: Since I already said I would update Acceptance that is a must since I always keep my word. Its that or 1000 push ups. Yeah right more like 5. Anyways thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Explosion of Feeling's!

SiscoKid: I'll waste your time after the chapter with the usual crap. Thanks for the reviews The different and Gryffindor620!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

0-0-0-0

In a room with a tower of video game glory in the middle, two people sat in chairs playing a video game. The shorter of the two was clearly dominating but the taller slender one had grown to accept she would never win.

"You know if Heavyarms ever joins our team you can't be hanging all over him." Gizmo warned as he put down his controller after beating her for the tenth time.

"I don't actually like him. Way back when he infiltrated H.I.V.E I was only infatuated with him. Now I just like being a tease. Tehe!" Jinx said showing off her dark purple skin tight cat suit that showed off every curve...if she had any.

Gizmo bugged up laughing.

"What?" Jinx asked.

Gizmo wiped his eyes as he finally began to calm down. "What can you tease with that body?"

Jinx just smiled at him before getting out of her chair and walking away.

She turned halfway. "We do this at nine tonight. See ya there. "She said with a wave."

Gizmo stared at her confused. he shrugged and restarted his system.

Crrrreeeeaaaaakkkk!

Gizmo look up in terror as his tower of gaming glory collapsed in front of him.

"...!" Gizmos shock soon turned to anger.

"FUCK YOU JINX!"

0-0-0-0

All the titans sat at the dining room table eating lunch. Well Heavyarms was just sipping on a glass of water. He had sworn a long time ago he wouldn't so much as touch any of Beasty's tofu.

Heavyarms was currently glaring at a smiling Beasty as he took a bite of his tofu burger. Heavyarms nearly popped a vein in his forehead after Beasty stuck his tongue out at him.

Beasty sweat dropped after Nightwing glared disapprovingly at him.

"So when should we leave?" Nightwing asked casually before taking a bite from his own tofu burger.

"Well Raven wanted to go to the mall today so me and Star said we would go with her." Terra told him.

Heavyarms raised an eyebrow at this.

Raven calmly took a sip of tea before looking up at the team.

"No. I wanted to meditate. You and Star demanded I go with the two of you." Raven corrected.

"Didn't I say that?" Terra asked with a sweat dropped.

"No you didn't." Starfire answered.

"Anyways, we'll go and take care of those two after you guys get back." Nightwing explained before getting up out of his chair.

"Where are you going?" Heavyarms asked.

"I'm going to work out. Want to join me?"

"Don't see why not. Nothing but crap to eat up here." Heavyarms said before they departed for the gym.

Minutes pasted in silence.

Terra looked at her boyfriend confused. "Aren't you going with them?"

He looked back at her. "Oh I thought I would hang out with the girls today." He explained.

The three girls of the team just stared at him.

"Fine I can take a freakin hint." He said before getting up and leaving.

0-0-0-0

The three young men had been in the weight room for two hours now and from the looks of them you could tell.

They had all tied themselves up by their legs and were suspended in mid air. This was a weekly tradition of who could keep doing mid air sit-ups the longest, so basically it was endurance training.

"So..Heavy...getting tired...yet?" Nightwing strained to say.

"No...this is...like...lifting a five...pound weight." Heavyarms replied.

"You know...if you get...tired to...easily, you...wont be any...good for...Raven...in bed." Beasty pointed out.

"He has...a point there." Nightwing agreed.

"What the hell...are you...guys talking...about." Heavyarms asked.

Beasty strained a smile over at Heavyarms. "Dude come on...we already...know what's...going on...between you two."

Heavyarms looked at them funny before transforming one arm into a cannon and shooting the rope that bound him. He landed on his feet. Nightwing and Beasty soon followed him on the ground.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but nothing is going on between the two of us. Were just friends." Heavyarms explained.

"Suurrreee buddy!" Beasty said while rolling his eyes over to Nightwing who did the same.

Nightwing regained his normal composure as he looked at his friend more seriously. " Heavy! I think your taking this fate thing too seriously."

Heavyarms just glared at his leader.

"You can't control fate. What happens happens and you have no control over it. If you love her don't avoid it." Beasty said seriously.

Heavyarms and Nightwing looked over shocked at Beasty only to see he read the line out of a book. They narrowed their eyes at him.

"I see what you guys are saying but I don't care. Sometimes if you love somebody, you just got to let go." Heavyarms explained before exiting the gym.

Nightwing and Beasty looked blankly at the door.

"Hm..that didn't work." Nightwing said.

"Man and I even had to search that book for that one freakin line too." Beasty exclaimed dissapointed.

Nightwing eyed him strangely. "Where did you get that book anyways?"

0-0-0-0

Much later on that day. All the Titans had just arrived at the docks and were walking torward's the two figures. Who just stood waiting for them.

Once they reached them, Nightwing was the first to speak.

"How about you just give us the money this time. I'm running out of lines to throw at the two of you."

They just smiled as about seven dozen robot flunkies dropped to their sides and began charging at the Titans with club's and laser guns.

"TITANS GO!" Nightwing yelled as he leapt into the air and into the masses to release much pain.

Starfire took to the air, Terra not far behind on a giant chunk of ground. Starfire weaved smoothly through the pulsing hot lasers as if she was just out for a night stroll. After a pause in their assault she returned the favor in two big green highlighted present.

Terra on the other hand didn't have to dodge the laser's. She sat on her chunk of earth and flew up high then came crashing down on the masses of robots with great force.

Beasty chose to run around charging like a maniac as a rhino.

Heavyarms watched as Jinx ran off from the mayhem and into a warehouse. He chased after her.

Raven watch him go. She was about to follow but a midget stood in her path.

"Where do you think your going?" Gizmo asked.

"Are you serious?" Raven asked back. Largely underestimating him.

He smiled as he took out a remote and clicked a big button on it.

They stood for a moment in the mayhem as a Giant mech came crashing up from under Raven.

"Not so small now are we?" Gizmo laughs as more rouse from the ground. and engaged in battle with the titans.

The mech grabbed her then slammed her down to the ground. Raising plenty of dust.

0-0-0-0

Heavyarms jogged carefully through the dark hallways in pursuit of Jinx. They continued this chase until Jinx stopped in the middle of a wide open room. It was filled with crate's, cranes and all the other usual warehouse objects.

"So Stone, what do you think of our offer?" Jinx asked in a serious tone.

"So Jinx, what do you think of my usual answer?" heavyarms replied.

"What I usually think." Jinx said before flinging her arm back, releasing pulsing hot pink hex in Heavyarms direction.

Almost instinctly Heavyarms dodge rolled to the side. He stood back up with his sonic cannons ready to fire.

"ARGH!" Heavyarms yelled as he was sent flying from a hit to the back by a powerful force.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a pulsing pink fist to the face.

SMASH!

Heavyarms coughed up blood as he stood up out of a crushed crate.

"Your answer stands strong. Why can't you?" Jinx taunted from afar.

"HAA!" Heavyarms growled as he blasted forward on his rocket boots.

Jinx smiled as he soared right through her, causing her to burst into millions of pink particles.

Heavyarms came to a sparking surprised stop. Right before he when crashing into a brick wall.

"Hahaha! Figured it out yet?"

Heavyarms turned to the voice. Where Jinx stood. Confidence flooding off her.

"I got a new trick!" She exclaimed as she waved her arms around and numerous Jinx's popped into existence.

'If only I still had my heat sensors.' Heavyarms thought bitterly as he morphed his other arm into a sonic cannon.

Now with two guns he released two burning hot laser streams. Taking out three clones while the rest flipped and dodge away.

All the Jinx began to dance in a circle around him, slowly etching closer. Once they reached striking range. Heavyarms shut down his cannons and morphed them back into fist's and began to dodge and block the masses of kicks and punches directed at him.

When he blocked a kick and it had no contact, Heavyarms would strike the clone and it would burst into a pink firework. Eventually he became fed up and morphed both arms back into cannon and began to speed into a rocket powered spin as he released sonic lasers in every direction.

He stood breathing heavily as a smoke cloud lowered, clearing his vision to see an army of six dozen Jinx clones surrounding him.

"Not tired are we Stone?" All the Jinx's asked.

Heavyarms glared at the crowd, not sure which was the real one.

They all raised their hand, now filled with pulsing hot hex.

"We still have a long way to go."

0-0-0-0

"One down. two to go!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"Wrong." A monotonous voice said.

Gizmo looked to the side to see Raven. Her eyes glowing grey as she began to chant.

Two dozen obsidian soldiers leapt from portals in the ground and started hacking away at the mech that had previously attacked Raven.

Soon the mech was reduced to crawling for its legs were no longer attached to its body.

"Hey those cost allot of money!" Gizmo holler angrily before taking out a tiny pee shooter and taking pot shots at Raven.

"The money you stole." Raven calmly stated, easily flying around the horrible aimed shots.

Gizmo was now pissed as his little jet pack exploded into numerous forms of artillery.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Showing just how impressed she was.

"Stone is ours! we need him, you fucking titans are just wasting his potential!" Gizmo finished his speech with the push of a button. releasing R.P.G's, lasers, and hot lead in her direction.

Raven formed a small obsidian shield as everything exploded around her. Creating a smoke screen.

Gizmo squinted to see if his attack had any affect. He didn't have to look very long as Raven came bursting out, smoke trailing behind her. She came to a sudden stop in front of Gizmo.

"HES MINE!" Raven declared in a demonic voice.

Gizmo looked with terror into two beaming red eyes.

0-0-0-0

Heavyarms stood calmly with his sonic cannon out and ready as hex's from all directions came for him. Heavyarms was waiting for just the right moment. He had to time this right.

At once all the hex's collided on him but only one made contact. Directly on his back, sending him forward but in mid air he used his math skills to pin point the real Jinx. Swinging around he smiled as he fired his sonic cannon at the only Jinx with wide eyes.

The blast knocked the air out of her as she flew through the air and crashed into a brick wall. Knocking her unconscious.

His back hurt like hell but he still got up. Wincing from the pain he walked over to Jinx and slowly lifted her up and carefully put her over his shoulder.

"I guess you'll never learn. Will you?" He asked the unconscious girl sadly.

He sighed then made his way back outside.

"What the hell?" He uttered upon seeing the remains of the docks.

Or where the docks should of been was simply water. Planks and other debris floated in the ocean where the docks once resided. A few of the remains of the robot drones also floated in the water.

He looked up just in time to see dark black clouds disappearing in the sky.

"Hey! Over here!"

Heavyarms turned to see Beasty waving with one hand. While hold an unconscious Gizmo in the other.

The rest of his team stood nearby. Nightwing turned to him, a grave look on his face. An unconscious Raven in his arms.

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: If anybody noticed I only gave Raven two red eyes. Since her fathers supposably dead I mad it sohis effect on her weaker than it used to be. As confusing as that may sound.

Man school's got me drained. Its that big junior year. I have little to no free time and these last two weeks end's I've been forced to go out to Columbia Missouri and help my brother with packing crap for college. I didn't even expect to have time to update anything period. I sorta thought I had lost my notebook with the beginning of this chapter in it. So I typed it down as soon as I got home. But what do you know I start typing and idea's come flying out of my head of what to type and waala. Badabang. Here's your chapter. So anyways I'll be as consistent as I can be with uploading everything. I just wish there was a way I could tell everybody how sorry I am for the wait. I need time! Just more time for everything. Oh and don't be surprised if the next chapter is the last...Its a possibility.


	9. DONT LEAVE! You just got back!

SiscoKid: Well this is all. I really feel like I accomplished something and it depresses me to end it. Oh well everything ends eventually. I planned on having this out like last night but I was too tired to make that happen. I've been busy with the Japanese festival. Since I'm the reporter for my schools club, I had to go and take numerous pictures. Just wanted you guys to know so you don't think I'm just slacking off. Thanks for the reviews The different and deadinside72!

Disclaimer: I will never miss writing this. I own nothing.

Chapter 9

0-0-0

_Black clouds masked the night sky, turning everything pitch-black. The only light came from scattered red lightning flashes. The only sound coming from the crushing of mechs._

_The Titans watched by lightning strikes as all the giant mechs were enveloped by telekinesis and lifted high into the sky. Higher and higher they went until they were stopped then brought down at a crushing speed. The friction literally tearing them apart as they combusted moments before coming to a catastrophic crash on the docks._

_The Titans had already relocated but the shock wave still knocked them off balance. They stood up only to be doused by a water. They got back up for the second time and looked up to where the Raven held her prey. The small prey was held up by black tentacles. He seemed to be having a series of seizures in the air as his head swung rapidly from every which direction._

_"He's mine, He's mine, He's mine." The Raven chanted._

_"I'll show you the three years of hell I went through before I could be with him." The Raven growled as lightning struck Gizmo._

_"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gizmo shrieked in a high pitch as horrible memories flooded his mind. his seizure quicken and so did Ravens chanting of he's mine._

_Soon his seizure stopped and his body hung limply in the Ravens grasp._

_Ravens chanting also stopped all the sudden and she passed out in mid air, releasing the tentacles on Gizmo as they both began to fall._

0-0-0

Raven shot out of bed, covered in sweat. Slowly she calmed her breathing and sat calmly in bed. Not moving just staring blankly at her legs.

0-0-0-0

Nightwing and Heavyarms both stood outside of the medical room.

"You serious man. She did all that?" Heavyarms asked in disbelief.

Nightwing slowly nodded as he looked into his friends eyes. He looked back down before saying " This is the worse I ever saw her. Gizmo is predicted to be in psychological therapy for months."

Heavyarms looked at him gravely. "What triggered this?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I think Gizmo just might of gotten a glance of what the hell Raven was doing these last three years."

"Why would she show him that?"

Again Nightwing shrugged "No idea it all happened so fast...but she did keep repeating he's mine!"

"What do you think that could mean?"

yet again Nightwing shrugged "I have no clue."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Nightwing yawned, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to sleep." Nightwing said before walking away.

"Go ahead and sleep with her. You know you want to." Nightwing yelled before entering the elevator.

The former Cyborg ignored him as he let out a sigh before pushing the panel that slid the door open. he looked in to see Raven was still asleep. He picked up a chair as he walked over to sit next to the bed Raven occupied. He sat in a rather uncomfortable manner. His back was still killing him from earlier. He decided to lean on the bed. He sat and stared at a face he thought was asleep. Then he began to recollect events from the last few years to a the girl he thought couldn't hear him.

But she heard him loud and clear. She listened to him until his voice became muffled and she was whisked off the sleep.

0-0-0

_The sky was blood red, no sun to be seen present in any which direction. But no soul dared to make this observation in fear of losing a limb, possibly their head!_

_Everybody could do nothing more than swing thier swords wildly and use their shields to block for their lives._

_Demons and Soldiers could be seen fighting for miles. It almost seemed as if the whole world was at war._

_This was the final bloody battle to the death, the battle that would end three years of suffering between the Azarathian soldiers and the legions of demons._

_Raven and others like her flew above the slaughter grounds and fought magical demons._

_Raven had summoned obsidian giant ravens to attack the demon, magical or not. Instead of lifting up trees, rocks and other natural features, the magicians used opposing soldiers as their ammunition._

_Screams from soldiers being lifted up against their will filled the air, along with the clashing of blades and war cries. All these sounds were drowned out as a thunderous sound filled the air._

_The fighting came to a halt as the thunderous sound grew louder, closer. Soon the sound was deafening as a giant red behemoth came into view. The leader of all demons._

_He didn't seemed to mind the screams of his own troops as he trampled over them._

_"Raven my foolish child there is no preventing fate. You can only stall it with this feeble resistance that bitch helped you form." Ravens father told her._

_The soldiers and magicians looked at Raven unsure as she hid under her hood._

_A hand grasped her shoulder and Raven looked behind her to see her mothers smiling face._

_Raven floated in silenced for a few more moments before looking back at her father with the resolve to kill._

_"Fuck fate." She told him in her emotionless voice._

_The Platoons of Azarath let out a blood curdling battler cry as the last charge of the war began._

0-0-0

Raven woke up to the familiar presence of Heavyarms. He was asleep now. His upper body weighing down the bed a little.

Since he was no longer a cyborg, he could no longer stay awake at odd hours of the day, he had to sleep at the same hours as the rest of them.

This would make things easier for her. If he was awake he would protest her decision.

'If he doesn't want me then there's no reason for me to be here anyways.'

She got up slowly as to not wake up her friend. She walked behind Heavyarms then pulled up his shirt. She had remembered him talking about his back aching or something.

Her hands lit up and she gently pushed them against his back.

'As I am not. I'm nothing but a burden to the team, if not a danger. Though if I go back to Azarath, I may never be able to come back.'

Her hands lost their glow but she did not move them.

'You confuse me Cyborg. First I hear you confess your love to me yet now you treat me only as a friend.'

She rubbed his back once more before pulling his shirt back down and removing her hands. She then bent over with no hesitation and pecked him on the cheek.

"Farewell Cyborg. You have been the best friend I could wish for. I hope you can come to understand this is for the best." Raven confessed.

She paused for a second as if secretly wishing he would wake up and stop her.

He didn't.

She slowly turned to the door and exited the room with one more glance to her friend.

Once the doors shut behind her, Heavyarms eyes flew open.

0-0-0-0

Raven entered her room and just stood there. Letting all the memories, good and bad invade her.

Unwelcome tears began to welled up in her eyes.

"Guess I don't need to clean my room after all." Raven said before a heart wrenching sobbed escaped. Then more followed as tears began to pour from her eyes and she slowly found her self crying on the ground. Three years of pain came out all at once that had previously been trapped within her.

This rare foreign sound only reached the ears of one other Titan. This Titan now held Raven in his heavy metal arms.

It took her a while to collect her self but eventually she did. Heavyarms observed her eyes, usually void of emotion, now filled with confusion, uncertainty and distress.

"I'll clean your room for you." He stated with a gentle smile.

The distress left her eyes instantly. "I'm leaving!" She declared with her usual void eyes.

"We can put the new bed in tomorrow."

"You can't stop me." She stated.

"Then we can go drink some tea or something of the sort."

"Cyborg!" She called patiently.

"After that we can do as you wish." Heavyarms said, still ignoring her.

"HEAVY!" She yelled sternly.

"Your not leaving god damnit!" Heavyarms bellowed as they both stood.

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Heavyarms asked, his anger subsided by curiosity.

She looked at him for a second before walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Even though my father is dead, I still have his damned demon blood in me." Raven explained.

"So." Heavyarms replied simply.

Raven stared at him as if he was a child who could not read.

"Do you want what happened last night to happen again." She asked.

"We handled it before. We can deal with it now." He answered.

"There's nothing you guys can do."

"What the hell will they do in Azarath?" He asked angrily.

She said nothing.

"Can they do anything." He pried.

"They will give me a husband." She said below a whisper.

"WHAT!" Heavyarms looked at her with wide eyes on the ground. The force of the words had knocked him on the down.

She sighed. "That's the best they can do, the only thing that can be done now."

"What do you mean now. How long has this been going on?" Heavyarms asked, getting back up.

"Only a day." She stated.

"How can a problem like this accelerate in only a day! I think you are over reacting." Heavyarms exclaimed.

"Because of you!" Raven told him with demonic red eyes.

"What do I have to do with this?" Heavyarms asked uneasily.

Raven began to levitate off the ground, bring Heavyarms and other random items around the room with her.

"I heard you say you loved me!" Raven just about growled in a deep voice.

"Really now." Heavyarms asked, not really used to being levitated against his will.

"Do you love me?" Raven asked.

Heavyarms looked at her with an indescribable face.

"DO YOU LOVE ME!" She repeated.

"I do." He finally answered rather calmly.

Her eyes lost their red flare as objects around the room dropped, including Heavyarms.

"Then why don't you love me?" She asked collapsing to the ground. She clutched her head as too many emotion at once collided inside her. So she did the most reasonable thing to release all those emotions. She cried. Raven Roth cried for the forth time in her life, the second time that day.

Heavyarms did nothing to comfort her in fear of another random outburst. His heart nearly broke at the sight.

She sat cradling herself, crying until everything was out.

"Why?" She asked in a voice Heavyarms had never heard before. A voice filled with emotion. But Heavyarms didn't notice his as he looked into her eyes. Eyes filled with pain that shed silent tears.

"I'm scared." He finally admitted.

"Of what." Raven asked softly.

"Fate! Every time I get really close to somebody, we get separated or worse they die."

"Hahaaa!"

Heavyarms looked at her in confuse amazement. "What's so funny?" He asked, not thinking this was a laughing matter.

She smiled up at Heavyarms. " Is this why you were avoiding me at first?" Raven asked now with her usual monotone.

"Yes but I don't see what so funny about it."

Raven stood up and slowly began to walk towards Heavyarms. "Cyborg. Fate is nothing more than mans way of trying to explain his misfortune. If fate and destiny truly exist then this world would no longer be as it is." She explained.

"What do you mean" Heavyarms asked her. She stood uncomfortably close.

"It means I don't give a damn what you think anymore." With that said she pulled his face down to meet her lips. It was not the best kiss, as it was their first, but now they had a small taste of what the rest of their team had been enjoying for some time.

Two hours passed in a few seconds as their lips parted and their eyes met, filled with passion.

"I need more." Raven said quietly with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Heavyarms asked with doubt.

Raven broke from their hug. "Its this or I go off and do it at Azarath." Raven stated.

"Now it is then. I guess." Heavyarms said awkwardly.

"Indeed." Raven said just as awkward.

"I hope that new bed comes in tomorrow." Heavyarms stated before turning and being silenced by the sight of...(Sorry only a teen rating. Hmm...I think. I should probably know that shouldn't I.)

0-0-0-0

Nightwing, Starfire, and Terra all sat at the dining room table. Beasty just walking in.

"Hey was there a power outage last night. My alarms clock was knocked out." Beasty explained.

"So were ours." Nightwing told him.

"Then how are you guys already awake?" He asked bewildered.

"What do you mean. Its twelve p.m!" Terra exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah." Beasty said while scratching the back of his head.

He looked at the others confused.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"Where are Heavy and Raven? They never sleep in." Beasty asked.

The other three looked at him with smiles.

"Do you not wonder why all our alarm clocks were knocked out?" Starfire asked with a big smile.

They all sweat dropped as Beasty struggled to figure it out.

It was at this moment that Raven and Heavyarms walked hand and hand into the dining room.

A light bulb exploded in Beastys head.

"Morning friends." Starfire greeted.

"Sleep well?" Terra asked with an evil smile.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS DID IT! Beasty exclaimed.

The room was bathed in silence as everyone stared at the two. Raven and Heavyarms seem to ignore him but a levitating bowl filled with gravy seemed to say other wise. Beasty dodged it just in time for it to crash into a collision course with Nightwings face.

"..." Crickets could be heard in the background.

Beasty leaped on the table with food in his hands.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDFFIIIIIIGGGGHHHHT!"

0-0-0-0

SiscoKid: there its done. How did you guys like it. Did it suck, was it horrible, horrendous on all levels! Or was it at least decent? Any way's I would like to know if the fighting scenes were any good. Was it descriptive enough or too descriptive. I personally like this chapter the most of any chapter I have created before. Anyways I think thanks should go where they are deserve. yuppers you guys guessed it. My cat Oreo. My one inspiration to do this stuff. Don't ask me why she just has that power over me. Even though I was about to kill her after she nearly deleted this whole chapter. Well later guys. Thanks for all the reviews, I don't like to beg for them but they really help. Random quote now: darn cant think of one. Oh well.


End file.
